The New Neighbors Across The Street
by Yugo Akiba Tokusatsu
Summary: It was a normal weekend in Royal Woods, and in the Loud House was no different... Until Lincoln Loud looked down from the window of his room to see a moving van park to the house a cross the street from them... "We got new neighbors!" Lincoln said. (Up for Adoption!)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

It was a normal weekend in Royal Woods, and in the Loud House was no different...

The siblings of the Loud House were all doing their own thing. Lori Loud was in the couch texting her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, Leni Loud was making smoothies in the kitchen, Luna Loud was playing on her Guitar, Luna Loud was looking for inspiration for new jokes to tell, Lynn was playing with a football in her room, Lincoln Loud was reading comics in his underwear, Lucy Loud was most likely writing poetry in vents, Lola Loud was having a tea party, Lana Loud was playing with her pets, Lisa Loud was mixing different chemicals in her room and Lily Loud sitting in Lori's lap while watching a show on TV.

Lincoln Loud had just finished reading one of his Ace Savvy comics he loves reading so much, he placed down the comic and let out a sigh.

"Well, now what do I do?" Lincoln asked to no one in particular."I can't go play video games, Lori is in the couch with Lily..."

"I guess I'll go and ask Clyde if he wants to go with me to the arcade." Lincoln said before he jumped down from his bed and started getting dressed in his usual orange polo shirt and blue jeans, before he looked down from the window of his room to see a moving van park to the house a cross the street from them.

"We got new neighbors!" Lincoln said to himself as he ran down the stairs and went pass the front door to go and meet his new neighbors.

When he got there he saw the moving man moving all of the heavy furniture out of the van, he looked inside the truck to see a boy around his height with brown spiky hair, blue eyes and tanned skin dressed in a white t-shirt with a red and a yellow stripe, he had red shorts and was wearing sandals,he also seemed to be wearing a chain necklace with a crown, the boy was picking up a bunch of smaller packages when he noticed Lincoln and with a smile he placed down the boxes to go and talk to him.

"Hi there!" The kid said with a big smile, revealing he was wearing colorful braces on his upper and lower teeth. "My name is Sora "Strife" Leonhart, what's your name?"

"Ho! I'm Lincoln Loud, I live in the house across the street from yours." Lincoln said."I saw the moving van and I decided to come and say hello."

"Well it's nice to meet you, maybe we can talk more when I finish taking all these smaller boxes out of the van." Sora said.

"I don't have anything better to do at the time, I can help you unload all those boxes, deal me in!" Lincoln said.

"Deal me in?" Sora perked up when Lincoln said that."Isn't that an Ace Savvy line!?"

"You like Ace Savvy!?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"I have all of his comics that came out so far!" Sora said with excitement."Maybe I can show you mine when he are done moving in!"

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Lincoln said."Let's get started!"

Lincoln started helping Sora move the smaller boxes, he was lifting a big stack of boxes and placing it down on the ground, the boxes were pretty heavy, but then his jaw hit the floor when he saw Sora lifting a stack of boxes twice as big as the one he was carrying and he was whistling like it wasn't anything that difficult, after carrying a few more piles he noticed that they were nowhere near done, if they continued lifting those heavy small boxes they where gonna be doing this all day long, and that's only if his legs didn't give out from the weight of the boxes, that's when Lincoln had an idea.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna call my siblings and my parents to help out, that way we can finish this a lot faster." A very sweaty and tired Lincoln said.

"Okay! Thanks for that Lincoln!" A slightly sweaty but still very energetic Sora answered.

'Where does he get all that energy?' Lincoln thought. 'Probably the same place Lynn does...'

"Girls! Mom! Dad!" Lincoln said, getting the attention of everyone in the Loud House." We got neighbors moving to the house just across the street, and we could use some help to unpack!"

Everyone got up individually and decided to go and meet the new neighbors Lincoln was talking about.

"Woah! Are all these girls your sisters!?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Yep I've got 10 sisters." Lincoln said.

"So you must be Sora, I'm Lynn and this is my wife Rita." Lynn Sr. introduced himself and his wife." How old are you young man?"

"Nice to meet you, and I'm 10 years old!" Sora said then the sisters decided to introduced themselves.

First one was Lori, when she saw Sora up close she thought he was very cute, she imagined herself and Bobby being married and having him has they're baby, the images was so cute it made her mentally squeal, she stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Lori and I just want to welcome you to the neighborhood. And is it okay I can take a pic with you and me so I can show my BF?" She asked, he nodded with a smile and took the picture." Thanks Sora, I'm definitely going to send this to Bobby."

Next came Leni, she just came in running and hugged Sora close to her bosom, much like Lori she also thought Sora was very cute, but she couldn't control herself and just went straight to hugging him, everyone else facepalmed.

"Hello! I'm Leni, and I just want to tell you that you're totes adorbs and I'm so happy to be your neighbor!" Leni said hugging Sora tightly.

Sora was a bit surprised by the welcome, but he hugged her back with a smile." It's nice to meet you too Leni!"

After Leni placed him down, Luna decided to introduce herself, she thought Sora's spiky gravity defying hair was the most radical thing she saw all day.

"Hey there, I'm Luna, let me just say your hair is Radical, all you need is some spiked collars and torn clothes and you'll like a super cool rock star!" She said ruffling his hair." By the way I hope you like Rock music, because I play on my guitar a lot!"

"It's nice to meet you, I love rock music!" Sora said.

Next was Luan, by the time she saw Sora she already came up with 10 jokes she could make about his spiky hair, and she was glad she found someone else that wore braces like herself.

"Hey Sora! What do you call a proton with big hair?" Luan asked Sora.

"I don't know, what do you call it?" He asked.

"A 'froton. " She answered, and everyone behind her groaned.

But much to the surprise of a few of them Sora was laughing like it was the best joke he was told in years, which made Luan very happy.

"Not bad, but how about this!" He said before asked Luan something." What does a dentist do on a roller coaster?"

"I don't know, what does a dentist do?" She asked.

""He BRACES himself!" He said, Luan was laughing like crazy while everyone else groaned, 'Great...another Luan...' was what they though...

Before they could have a joke competition, Lynn pushed Luan aside to introduce herself, from the door of her house she saw him lifting a very large pile of heavy boxes, she was impressed since the kid seemed a bit younger than her, she wondered if he played any sports or if that was his natural strength.

"Hi there Sora my name is Lynn. Hope you like sports because I play a lot and maybe we could play together sometime." She said to Sora and he nodded at her request.

"I play a bunch of sports, Volleyball, Soccer, Struggle I also play-" Before he could continue to list the sports he plays, Lynn stopped him.

"Woah Woah! What's Struggle?" She asked.

"What? You don't play Struggle here?" Sora asked a bit surprised." It's a really fun game where I'm from, I have clubs and balls for it in one of these boxes, maybe I can show you how to play at some point."

"Sounds like a plan!" She said with a smile and wink, she was excited to play a new sport she never heard about.

"That reminds me!" Rita said out of nowhere." Where are you from Sora?"

"Hawaii!" He said much to everyone's surprise.

Lucy decided to introduce herself first, she didn't think much of Sora, he had a lot of similarities to Luan, Lynn and even Lana, he didn't seem like the kind of person she would get along with, but she still decided to say hello.

"Greetings, my name is Lucy." She said, causing everyone to jump in surprise, Sora however didn't seem very effected.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I would like to tell you, you look super cool, you look like a character from one of those novels my older brother likes to read." Sora said.

"T-Thank you..." She said blushing a bit." You have a brother that reads vampire novels?"

"Sure do, he was a Goth a few years back, now he's a rebel." Sora said with a smile.

"Wicked, I would like to talk to him at some point." No one saw it but Lucy had a small smile on her face.

"How many siblings do you have by the way Sora?" Lincoln said, he wanted to ask about it when he heard he had an older brother.

"3 brothers and a sister, I'm the second youngest in the family." Sora clarified.

Lana and Lola decided to be next, when Lana saw Sora he wanted to get to know him better, he looked kind of dirty from lifting from a bunch of dusty boxes, he also seemed a bit sweaty and didn't seem bothered by it.

Lola thought Sora was pretty cute, he had a pretty face and those sky blue eyes where like something from a dream, he was like a prince from a fairy tail, she also really liked his necklace, if only she could do something about his hair...

"Hey Sora my name is Lana and sometimes I like to play in the mud hope you do to because we can be mud buds." She said smiling as Sora smiled back.

"Hello Sora my name is Lola and would you like to have tea with me later?" She asked him as he nodded which put a smile on her face. "Good, but you'll have to dress in a better attire, and you will also have to let me do something about your hair."

"Woah! There are limits!" Sora freaked out. "I'm not letting you do anything to my hair!"

Before Lola could say anything else Lisa decided to introduce herself, she didn't think much of Sora since he didn't seem very smart, at least not any smarter that most kids his age, but he seemed nice enough.

"Greetings new neighbor, my name is Lisa and it's nice to meet you. I hope you and I can experiment on some fascinating discoveries." She said.

"By the way, you said you had siblings, but do you have any pets?" Lana asked."I have a bunch I would like to introduce to you!"

"We have a bunch actually!" Sora answered. "I have a dog named"Goofy", a duck named "Donald", a pair of chipmunks named Chip and Dale and a cricket named Jiminy!"

"Speaking of which, where's the rest of your family?" Rita decided to ask.

"I won a bet with my younger brother over who would write in the moving van, they said they had to stop on the way to get some water since they were thirsty, they should be arriving any second now." He explained.

And right on that moment everyone turned at the sound of a honking car and looked around to see a car and two people on a scooter, one of the doors of the car opened to reveal a big black dog who they assumed was Goofy with a pair of chipmunks ridding on its head who they assumed were Chip and Dale, the dog ran and tackled Sora to the ground and began to like his face which made everyone laughed.

Lynn Sr. stopped laughing when he felt something land on his head, he looked up to see a white duck with a blue sailor hat who they assumed was Donald, this cause the kids and the wife to laugh even harder.

"Hello there." The all turned to see 6 new faces, a man with spiky blond hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes, wearing a baby blue high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots, another man who had a brown spiky mullet with a huge scar across his face, he hands a black jacket with a black undershirt he was wearing a necklace with the head of a lion he had black pants with several belts hanging around his waist, the saw another kid who looked to be the same age as Sora but with blond hair, he had a necklace with a weird looking Star/Shuriken around his neck, he also didn't seem to have braces and the last two people they saw was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in mostly black clothing, a skirt with a tank top and wearing stockings under a pair of boots, and a boy also was wearing mostly black clothing, a black jacket with black sneakers and black cargo pants, he had black hair that looked a lot like Sora's hair but the strange sting thing were his yellow eyes, and finally a boy who seemed a little older than the other 3, he looked a lot more like Sora and the other kid around his height, both in looks and wardrobe, but he was around Lori's height.

"I assume you are our neighbors, my name is Squall Leonhart and this is my husband Cloud Strife." The brown haired man introduced himself and the blond man next to him.

"The kid standing next to Sora is his twin brother Roxas." The man said pointing at the kid who ran up to Sora to help him get up from the ground after he was tackled down by Goofy.

"Wait, but I thought Sora was the second oldest." Lana said confused by the what Squall said about Roxas being Sora's twin brother, she than heard Roxas groan before speaking.

"Yeah...older by 13 whole minutes!" A slightly annoyed Roxas spoke.

"The one who were on the scooter are our second set of twins, Xion and Vanitas." Cloud said pointing behind him to the boy and girl in black.

"Sup." Vanitas said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi!" Xion said waving her hand.

"And this one right here is our 17 year old son Ventus." Cloud said putting a hand on the shoulder of Sora's older brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a smile.

All the girls thought he was much like Sora very cute, but he was much older, and he seemed a bit more handsome, much like Hugh.

"Sora just told us that you all came from Hawaii, I would like to be the first to welcome you Royal Woods." Lynn Sr. said holding his hand in front of Squall and Cloud, and they both shook it.

"We would also like to help get your new house fully furnished." Rita said with a smile.

"Thank you but we wouldn't like to be a bother..." Cloud said.

"Nonsense! We weren't doing anything special until our son Lincoln told us we had new neighbors across the street, we are more than willing to help!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Well, thank you very much then." Squall said.

"We are finished moving all the heavy packages and furniture into the house." One of the moving man said.

"Thank you, you may take your leave now." Cloud said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help with the smaller packages?" The other moving man asked.

"No, we have enough help here." He said and the moving man got back on their van and drove off.

"Alright then everyone, let's get started!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Song At Dusk

Everyone started doin' they're part at helping unpacking the rest of the boxes, Lynn and Sora seemed to be on a race to see who could lift more boxes on less trips into the house, Lana and Lola were talking to Roxas while carrying a few boxes too, Luan and Luna were talking to Vanitas and Xion, Leni and Lori were talking to Ventus, the parents from both families were talking to each other, and the rest were just focusing on helping out with the unpacking.

"Wow Sora! Not bad at all!" Lynn said in amazment at how Sora managed to carry as many boxes as her and still looked like he had plenty of energy to spare.

"Thanks Lynn! I do alot of workouts, like when we have to bring the groceries into the house, I do them all in one trip!" Sora bragged.

Lynn opened one of the boxes she just brought into the house, and saw a bunch of blue bats with a bunch of colorful balls and what seemed to be pieces of armor.

"Are these for that struggle game you mentioned?" Lynn asked pointing at the box.

"Yup, a can show you how to play tomorrow!" Sora said.

* * *

Meanwhile Lola, Lana and Roxas were still talking...

"So do you have any friends back in hawaii?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I have Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Vivi and Namine." Roxas answered.

"What about Sora, does he have any friends back on Hawaii?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, he has Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus." Roxas once again answered. "Some times we all hang out together."

"Wow, that's alot of friends, what Sora sad when he had to leave them?" Lana asked.

"Tch! He cried like a baby, when our dads told him we were leaving hawaii it took them a while to calm Sora down." Roxas said laughing a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luna, Luan, Xion and Vanitas...

"So...do either of you like music?" Luna asked.

"We play music actually." Xion answered. "My keyboard is problably in one of these boxes, when we are finished packing I can play a bit on it."

"Radical!" Luna said in excitement, not only did she get new neighbors but one of them liked to rock like her.

"I also play music, in fact most of the time Xion and I play together." Vanitas said. "But I also write some poetry and do a few other things, I guess the title of musician of the family definitly goes to Xion."

"So you're the poet of the family." Lucy said out of nowhere scaring her sisters.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, I wrote a book and it's selling very well from what I've heard." Vanitas answered.

"What's it called?" She asked.

"Loveless." He answered. "A friend of Dad named Genisis help me write it."

"That name sounds familiar, I think I might have seen it in a shelf somewhere..." Lucy answered.

"I have a copy in one of these boxes, I can give it to you when I find it." Vanitas offered.

"Thanks, I am interested in reading it." Lucy said with a small almost invicible smile.

"Looks like we have a pair of Edgar Allan POEtry fanatics up in here! Hahaha get it?" Luan punned and everyone else groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ventus, Lori and Leni...

"So, what do you like to do?" Leni asked blushing.

"Me, I like to play video games on streaming websites and make reviews of stuff from popculture." Ventus answered.

"Wow that sounds very cool, can you show it to us later?" Lori asked.

"Sure, my Computer is in one of these boxes, I also have alot of props and stuff I use on my videos." Ventus answered.

* * *

Meanwhile with the parents...

"So how long have you two been together?" Rita asked Squall and Cloud.

"I honestly don't remember, I think it's been well over 20 years." Cloud answered Rita's question.

"You don't remember?" Lynn Sr. asked in confusion."Do you at least remember how you met?"

"Yeah, I when I got old enough to start working I decided to look for a job to help my mother, after my father died it was dificult for my mother to make enough money to sustain me and herself, thankfully a friend of mine named Tifa Lockheart had abar/restaurant named 7th Heaven, I worked there as a waiter and a delivery boy for a few years until Squall started going there often with a few of his friends, we would often chat with each other and he would often call for a delivery at his apartment and invite me in to enjoy the food with him, after a while of doin' that we realized how much we liked being in each other's presence and we decided to get engaged." Cloud explained.

"That reminds me, how did you get your children?" Rita asked, she was curious of how they could have 5 children despite being both male.

"We were considering adoption, but then a few friends of ours decided that they were more than willing to bear children for the both of us." Squall explained.

"Remember the girl named Tifa I mentioned before, she decided she didn't mind to have my first child, and so after a few mouths Ventus was born." Cloud explained.

"I had a friend of mine named Riona Heartilly, and she decided to have my child, and that's where Xion and Vanitas came from." Squall explained.

"And at some point we decided we wanted a few more children and some time later Tifa gave birth to Sora and Roxas, and that's where they came from?" Cloud finished.

"Wow that's quite a story." Lynn said. "And what made you decide to come to Royal Woods?"

"That's..." Squall paused for a moment."...A long story, it would take a while to explain and we still have alot of boxes to unpack."

* * *

They decided to continue with the unpacking, even with 19 hands it still took some time for them to finish unpacking, by the time they where finished the sun was already setting.

"Well that took a while, but we are finally done." Squall said.

"No kidding, that left me starving, is anyone else hungry?" Vanitas asked everyone else and a few said yes and others had they're stomachs making noise.

"How about we invite you over for dinner?" Cloud asked the Louds, but before the parents could answer Cloud cut them off. "And we will not take no for an answer..."

"But dad, we don't have any food yet!" Roxas said."The only thing we have is dessert."

"Do any of you know any place that delivers pizza?" Squall asked. "If so give me they're number, I'll ask for a few."

* * *

After a while the pizzas came and The Louds were really enjoying both the piz and the time they were spending with they're new neighboors, after everyone gathered around the table to enjoy the pizzas they were all sharing stories about they're past and adventures they've been through, after they ate the pizza, Cloud asked...

"Who is in the mood for dessert?" And everyone raised they're hands.

Cloud went into the fridge and pulled out what seemed to be a bunch of baby blue popsicle and began passing them around everyone on the table.

"What type of ice cream is this?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Roxas said. "Have you never heard of it?"

They all shook they're heads, they've never heard of this type of ice cream before, they decided to bite into it before it melted all over they're hands, for a second none of them said nothing as they took the time to analyze the flavor of the ice cream.

"It's salty..." Lola started.

"But sweet!" Lana finished.

"I have to say, i've never tasted something like this before." Lynn Sr. said.

"Who knew to polar oposites could come together to make something so delicious." Lucy said.

"This is indeed a marvelous discovery!" Lisa said still enjoying her ice cream.

* * *

As they continued to eat they're ice creams and talking among themselves, Lucy decided to asked something to Vanitas.

"So Vanitas..." Lucy said looking at Vanitas."Where's that book you mentioned before?"

"Ho! Right here!" He said than gave Lucy the book he wrote."I hope you enjoy it when you have the time to read it."

* * *

Meanwhile Lynn decided to ask a question of her own to Sora and Roxas.

"So, which of you farts the most?" Lynn asked.

Sora and Roxas shared a look before

"You far alot but your farts suck." Sora said.

"THEY DO NOT!" An angry Roxas answered his brother.

"They're really quite like Poot!" Sora said. "3 out of 10."

"They're like a 10 out of 10!" Roxas defended."Like, PHBPHT!"

"Well how does this one fair out!" Lynn asked before letting out a huge fart.

"Woah! That's a solid 8 out of 10!" Sora said, and the three of them laughed, that is before Roxas smelled a very strong smell.

"Lynn, did you just shart?" He asked.

"No, why?" She asked back confused.

"Becauese something smells bad, and it isn't the smell of a fart, it smells like dirty daipers!" He answered pinching the top of his nose, he then felt something touch his leg.

"Poo! Poo!" They heard a voice said.

Roxas looked down to see a smilling baby with a little bit of blond hair and a full daiper...

"Who is this baby hugging my leg?" Roxas asked confused.

"Ho right!" Lynn Sr. said out of nowhere. "We didn't introduce her before, this is Lily, she is our youngest daughter, only 15 mounts old."

"And she seems like she needs someone to change her daiper." Rita said when she noticed the smell.

"I'll go back home to change her daiper." Lynn Sr. said, before going back to the Loud House across the street to change Lily.

"I think we should all get going as well." Rita said.

"Aww, we are leaving already!?" Lana asked a little sad, that she had to leave, she as having alot of fun meeting these new people.

"Don't worry Lana, they're our new neighbors, you're going to have plenty of time to spend with them." Rita said to her daughter with a smile.

"Actually, Luna asked me and Vanitas to play you all a song before you leave." Xion said."So could you stay for a while longer just to listen to it?"

"I guess, let's just wait for Lynn to come back so we can all listen to it." Rita answered.

* * *

After Lynn came back with Lily in a fresh daiper they all sat on the couch in the living room and Xion and Vanitas came back with a pair of acoustic guitars and sat down in front of the entire family to play them a song.

"This song is called "Simple and Clean" I hope you enjoy." Xion said before starting to play with her brother.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _You're giving me too many things lately_

 _You're all I need_

 _You smiled at me, and said_

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _What I meant when I said "No,_

 _I don't think life is quite that simple"_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _The daily things_

 _Like this and that and what is what_

 _That keep us all busy_

 _Are confusing me_

 _That's when you came to me and said_

 _Wish I could prove I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _It's enough when I say so_

 _And maybe some things are that simple_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before..._

* * *

The entire Loud family was amazed and completly blown away by the beautiful song both the young teens played, they all got up at the same time and started clapping like crazy after that they were showered with praise and Luna was really excited to play a song with them in the future...

After that the children started to walk out of the house to return to they're own.

"This was really enjoyable, and the kids seemed to have really liked it too." Rita said. "Tomorrow is part of the weekend, if you don't have any other plans we could show you around Royal Woods and show you some of our favorite places."

"We would like that, thank you all so much." Cloud said with a smile.

After that Rita and Lynn Sr. left, Lincoln and Sora were at the door of the house so they could speak one last time before calling it a day.

"You have a great family Lincoln." Sora told his new friend.

"Yep, Wouldn't trade it for the world." Lincoln said with pride. "I had a great time, maybe we can show each other some comics after tomorrow."

"That sounds great." Sora said.

"Goodbye Sora!" Lincoln said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hui Hou!" Sora screamed waving at him.

The Loud family turned to him in confusion...

"It's the wat to say "Until we meet again" in Hawaii..." Sora said with a look of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

The all smiled and waved back at him and returned to walking back home, all eagered to see what tomorrow was going to bring.


	3. Up For Adoption

Hey there everyone.

I just wanted to tell you all that unfortunantly I won't be continuing this story.

The reason why is because I just lost interest, I had a lot of ideas for this story, like Lynn entering a struggle championship in royal woods with Sora and Roxas and Luna forming a band with Xion and Vanitas where they sing other songs from Kingdom Hearts and a few others from Final Fantasy games, Ventus and Leni forming a relationship, other KH and FF characters making appearances in future chapters and much more!

But for some reason after I got finished writing the latest chapter I just felt very worn out, it felt like I wrote a lot more than I actually did, and the simple idea of continuing this story is already making me feel exausted.

Also, thinking back making Terra and Aqua the kids's parents seems to make much more sense than Squall and Cloud...

So if anybody is interested in adopting this story, send me a PM.

I'm sorry for everyone who was interested in seeing me continued this story.

See ya.


	4. Chapter 3 (Kind of) Adopted!

The morning in the Loud House was very normal, but once the afternoon kicked in, Rita walked into the living room to see all of her children having an argument.

"Come on!" Lincoln whined. "We should go to the arcade first!"

"No way Lincoln!" Lori shouted. "We should go to the Mall first!"

"Yeah! The Mall is the best place to go first!" Lola and Leni said in agreement.

"I think the Museum would be a better choice." Lisa suggested.

"The Museum is boring!" Lynn argued. "The park is a much better place to go first!"

"Yeah! We can show them the muddy places there and the pond with the slimy frogs!" Lana said in agreement with Lynn.

"What about the Record Store!?" Luna suggested.

"Nah! The party store!" Luan suuggested. "I wanna show them the place were I get all my prankster items!"

"What about the Royal Woods Cemetery?" Lucy suggested out of nowhere, suprising her siblings.

The argument just went on and Rita had enough of seeing her children fight.

"Alright all of you! That's enough!" She yelled, ending the argument."If you keep fighting about it you won't get anywhere, I'm sure you can all find a easier way to pick who goes first."

And so they did, they decided to try and think of a way to decide when Lincoln made a suggestion.

"How about we paint numbers from 1 to 7 to in a bunch of small papers and put them inside of a hat, whoever gets number 1 goes first, whoever gets number 2 goes next and we go on from there." Lincoln said.

They wasted to much time arguing and didn't want to waste anymore time arguing about Lincoln's idea.

They painted numbers from 1 to 7 and folded the papers, they placed the folded papers inside a hat and then shook said hat for a bit, since Lola Lori and Leni all wanted to go to the Mall they played a game of rock paper scissor to decide who would take out a paper for the 3 of them, and Lori won same for Lynn and Lana, Lana won, after that each of them took a paper out of the hat in order from oldest to youngest, none of them opened they're paper until they all had they're paper.

"Alright everyone, at the count of 3 we all unfold the papers." Lincoln said and they all nodded. "One! Two! THREE!"

They all unfolded they're papers and the order was revealed.

Number 1 - Lincoln

Number 2 - Lola Lori and Leni

Number 3 - Lynn and Lana

Number 4 - Lucy

Number 5 - Luna

Number 6 - Lisa

Number 7 - Luan

"Yay I won!" Lincoln cheered.

"Aww come on!" Lynn said in dismay.

"At least you're not the last one." Luan said with a pout.

"Anyways, let's go and get ready." Luna said trying to prevent another argument from sparking.

The parents and all 11 of the Loud siblings walked across the street to meet with they're new neighboors so they could give them a tour around Royal Woods.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by Sora.

* * *

 _ **AN: And that was the last time I touched this story, if you want to find out about what will happen next, the person who adopted this fanfic is a user called: "FandomBard12**_ _ **".**_

 _ **See ya! ;D**_


End file.
